Love Me
by Nykh
Summary: What happens when the Natsume, the cold hearted guy that every girl falls for, falls in love with Sakura Mikan who isn't the slightest bit interested? And what does he mean by 'Then I'll make you fall in love with me'. What will Mikan do when Natsume tries to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1 - Make me love you?

**Hey! Sorry It's been a while but I've been busy with School.**

**Here's my first Gakuen Alice FanFiction! I love NatsumeXMikan so enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't the prettiest girl in the class, and she wasn't the hottest either. Okay, yes she was. She was naïve, dense, unknowledgeable, very popular and _very_ cheerful and she's the girl he loved. Hyuuga Natsume is in love with Sakura Mikan and has been for 6 years. She on the other hand, hated him. He was the most arrogant, egotistic, mean, selfish and unreasonable guy she knew and she despised him (or so she thought). He had been building up courage for 6 years and they were now 16. He thought it was time to give up and confess to her. They were alone outside her special star room (She had become a special star by doing extremely well on missions since she had the nullification and stealing Alices and her marks are near the top) and he had her backed against a wall, both hands on the sides of her head so she was trapped.

"No" she said aggressively, refusing him

"Why not?" he asked angrily and disappointed, but he kept his stoic face on.

"Because Natsume, I don't like you so let me go" she said staring into his eyes.

He sighed and leaned closer to her, his face 2 inches from hers. "And why is that" he asked.

"Because Natsume, you're a selfish bastard" she said as she tried to squirm out of his trap. He wouldn't budge.

"hn? I'm selfish? Then let me take advantage of that" he said as he closed in and kissed her, breathing in her tangerine scent. She was surprised at his sudden close in and tried to pull away but something made her let him keep kissing (and there was the fact that there was a wall in the way. Her heart was beating so fast and her face was red with blush that went to her roots. He was kissing her on the lips, and it was so passionate and deep, desperate yet gentle. She was trapped in his kiss and she couldn't get out until he stopped. Is this how it's meant to feel like when a guy that you hate is kissing you? She thought as she was running out of breathe. He pulled away when he realised she needed air and they both breathed heavily. She had a small tear in her eye and she fell to the floor. She was still blushing and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode.

He came down to where she was and looked at her angry, embarrassed and confused eyes.

"How about now?" he asked as he wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye and then caressed her cheek.

"Never" she said through her teeth. He smirked at her answer, let his hand fall and came closer to whisper in her ear.

"Then I'll just have make you fall in love with me" he said before he got up and walked down the hall to his special star room. She sat there for god knows how long until she started to get cold and went inside. She ran a bath and lay down for a moment, thinking of what had just happened.

"What does he mean by making me fall in love with him, and why didn't I stop him kissing me?" she asked herself before she got up to take a bath.

She had taken a while to get to sleep because she was thinking about Natsume, and what he had said. She had finally gotten to sleep after lying there for about 2 hours, and awoke early in the morning. It was a Friday so she had school. She got up to have a shower, then went through her morning routines and was finished an hour later. It was now 7:30am, so she had some time before class started and decided to take a walk around campus. She was walking around when a thought popped into her mind. She was thinking of Natsume and felt a tingle on her lips. Her heart started to beat twice as fast than normal and she had to stop for a minute to calm it down. She realised it was her _first_ kiss (of course many guys had tried to kiss her but she never realised it). Her legs were going to fail if she didn't sit down so she walked to the nearest bench and sat down. She hadn't noticed there was a person already sitting at the bench until he lowered his manga.

"Oi Polka dots" a voice came from beside her. She jumped when she saw it was Natsume.

"N-Natsume! What are_ you_ doing here?!" she said loudly as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Stop been so loud" he said as he rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. "And isn't that my line?"

"What do you mean!?" she said as she shook her fists in anger.

"I was here first, you idiot" he said with his usual stoic face on. She was about to retaliate but she knew he was right and nothing came out of her mouth until she thought of something.

"N-Natsume?" she said as she sat down again.

"hn?" he replied as he looked to his manga

"What did you mean by saying 'you'll make me love you'?

He closed his manga with a snap and then leaned towards her. He knew what was going on in that mind of hers. He thought he should get it straight to her.

"When I said that I didn't mean I'm going to force you to love me, I meant I'm going to make you to love me with all your heart, no matter how long it takes" he said with sincerity in his crimson eyes although his face was stoic and emotionless.

"No cheap tricks attached like love potions and crap, I will make you love me sincerely" he said before he closed in and kissed her…again. Her heart sped up and she blushed as red as a tomato. She wanted to get away, but she was too weak against his strong embrace that he had formed around her waist. She might have been able to get away if she wasn't so damned weakened by the kiss and his touch. He also had a scent that she breathed in that was refreshing as well as calming. Last of all, his Kiss, oh his Kiss. It was so gentle, longing, careful and so trusting. She almost wanted to kiss back but her lungs told her otherwise. She needed air, which he knew and he pulled away, leaving a tingle on her lips. He then got his manga, stood up and walked away, leaving her on the bench to calm down and catch her breath.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me if you want me to continue! **

**I know, it's a bit OOC but you get used to it... I guess**


	2. Chapter 2 - Powerful?

**Me: Hey Guys! Here's another Chapter!**

**Mikan: Is this story going to be long? I don't like the idea of it...**

**Me: Uhhh... actually, it's gonna be much longer than my others...**

**Mikan: Seriously!?**

**Natsume: *smirk***

**Mikan: *punches Natsume on arm* NYKH DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (btw guys, call me kyou if you want...It's kind of stuck..)**

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about him in her classes. Thank god she wasn't sitting next to him like she did when she was 10._ I tried to fight him,_ she thought to herself while she was writing some equations down in math. She wouldn't dare stop since Jinno sensei's eyes were like a hawk's. She wasn't even listening to what he was saying. She couldn't think of anything but Natsume._ I tried to fight him, I did, but why did I get an urge to kiss him back? _She thought as she finished her equations. She hated algebra, especially calculus but Nonoko had given her some notes to study and she understood it well.

After class had ended, she went back to her room since maths was her last subject of the day. The whole day she had been thinking about Natsume and she knew she had to do something to get her mind off him. She thought she would go on a walk. She bought her sketchbook with her so she could draw if she saw something interesting. She had gotten good at drawing over the years and she thought it was a calming activity. Since it was nearing the end of autumn, it was cold so she bought a long, sugar pink coat with her. She was walking until she saw Natsume. She ran up to him and he noticed her immediately. Before she could speak to him, he held her hand, making her drop her sketchbook, and clipped a bracelet on her. She couldn't remove it either and it was locked on her wrist. She looked at Natsume and he changed form. He grew taller, and his dark hair turned to auburn. Reo now stood in front of her, holding her hand.

"You!" she shouted.

"Nice to see you too" he said with an evil smirk on his face and sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you doing here?!" she said as she tried to get her hand out of his iron grip.

"I just want you to do me a favour" he said as he smiled innocently

"Like I would do anything for you!" shouted as she kept struggling.

He used his voice pheromone and commanded her to stop.

"Eh! I was using my nullifying Alice!" she said as she got more confused by the second. _How was he here and why isn't my Alice working!?_

"That bracelet there makes you unable to use your Alices" he smirked confidently. "Now do as I say" he said as she unwillingly nodded her head.

"Go get the Hyuuga brat and come back with him" he commanded. "Both of you will make an unstoppable addition to the Anti Alice Organisation" he smirked. "Now go on". Her body turned toward her dorm and she reluctantly started walking toward it.

"Oh and Brat?" Reo called out from behind her. "Make sure no one notices" he told her as she walked away.

She was trying to stop herself but her body wouldn't listen. She cursed herself for been such an easy target. If only she could get out of Reo's control. When she got to Natsume's door, she tried as hard as she could but she knocked and she heard his footsteps coming.

_Damn it _she cursed to herself before the door opened. She was hoping he wasn't there.

He was surprised to find Mikan at his door.

"What are you doing here?" he said with his usual stoic face on. Mikan looked beautiful in what she was wearing. Not only that, her hair was out which was usually rare, and it was something he absolutely loved.

"Can we go for a walk Natsume? I want to talk about something with you" she said normally.

He raised an eyebrow before nodding and he closed and locked his door behind him. She was acting weird he thought. She wouldn't usually act so calmly around him. They got outside and she hadn't said anything, she was just walking normally.

"What did you want to talk about Polka?" he asked as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk with you" she said as she only glanced at him.

_She didn't react when I called her that? Something isn't right about this. _He thought as he kept glancing at her. He noticed the bracelet she was wearing. He had never seen it before. It was a simple, chunky silver chain that had a single black stone on it. He eyed it.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" He asked suspiciously as he grabbed her wrist. He turned her to him, looking at the bracelet. She giggled and looked at the bracelet.

"Hotaru gave it to me today" she said as she took her hand away. She was about to keep walking but he pulled her back and held her head in his hands. He looked into her eyes. They looked different from usual. They looked…dead and they screamed fear. He looked at her suspiciously and kissed her. His kiss was different from usual she thought. His kiss was filled with concern, suspicion and also a hint of desire. She felt her eyes soften and some power coming back. By the time he pulled away, her fear had gone and she got some power back.

"Na...tsu…me" she said quietly.

"Mikan?"

"Ta…sukete" (help me) she said in an even quieter voice, like her power was fading. She held up her hand, showing the bracelet and her eyes turned back hard. She was taken over again. Although this happened, Natsume was holding her hand, inspecting the bracelet. He knew she was referring to it. He looked toward the direction they were going. He saw her sketchbook on the ground and he knew something was going on. He turned back to the bracelet and he saw the lock and burned it off, making sure not to hurt her of course. He yanked at it until it came off. When he got it off, she fainted and he quickly caught her. He then set her down and turned around to see Reo.

"How did I know?" Natsume said through his teeth. He was pissed off.

"Well, that didn't work did it?" he said with an annoyed tone. "That brat is strong enough to break through the bracelets power?" he asked as he stared at Mikan. "I have to say, that's impressive."

"Shut up Mouri" he said as he ignited fire in his hand. "Or I'll burn your tongue until it melts" he said as he death stared Reo.

"Dangerous as always Hyuuga" he chuckled. He then clicked his fingers and a portal appeared behind him.

"I'll get you two next time" he said as he smirked at Natsume.

"Don't think you'll get away that easy" he said, showing the murderous intent in his voice. He threw four fireballs at Reo but he disappeared through the portal before they could reach him. The portal disappeared as Natsume cursed.

He then looked at Mikan with a hint of concern in his eyes. He walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Powerful huh?" he said as he caressed her cheek and _smiled _gently. It then disappeared when he heard her mutter something in her sleep.

"Na-tsume" she said quietly.

His eyes went wide and he picked her up bridal style. He then carried her back to the dorms and went to his room. He placed her on his bed and left to inform the higher-ups about the incident. They hadn't been coming after him for years and now they're after Mikan as well as him. He cursed to himself as he walked.

* * *

**Yeah, Natsume_ smiled_!**

**Next Chapter we'll find out what Natsume has planned and what else will happen to Mikan...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**(Please Review)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Spending the night

**Me: Another Chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. It should get better soon though...**

**Mikan: What do you mean 'better'... *squints eyes***

**Me: Uhh... ASK NATSUME! *runs away***

**Mikan: *Turns to Natsume* Natsume...**

**Natsume: *Avoids eye contact* She means it gets more... interesting...**

**Mikan: Interesting? **

**Me: (somehow back to save Natsume) Oh look at the time Mikan! Let's start the chapter!**

**Mikan: But I...!**

**Natsume: Nykh doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan: *pout***

* * *

When Mikan awoke, she didn't know that she was in a different room until she spotted the stack of manga on the side table.

"Why did Natsume bring me to his room!?" she shouted to herself as she got up to leave but as soon as she stood up, she collapsed again. Her body wasn't yet ready to move, so she went back into the bed, hauling herself off the floor. She remembered what happened, especially the part where Natsume kissed her. She thought of how he was able to wake her up from the power of the Anti Alice Bracelet. She then wondered where Natsume had gone to. She got her cell phone but before she could dial Natsume's number, she found that one, she didn't know it and two, his cell phone was beside her. She cursed and lay down. She decided to take one of the manga off the pile on his side table and started reading it. When she got about half way through the manga, Natsume walked in. He looked pissed but his glowing crimson eyes showed a hint of happiness.

"Natsume?" she called as she put the manga back on the stack. "Where were you?" she asked. "I can't move properly, my body won't hold itself up".

"It's obvious that would happen since you were fighting the bracelets power for such a long time. As for where I was, I was informing the principals about the incident with Reo. The bad news is that the Anti Alice Organisation is after not only me, but you. Because of this, you need a body guard. Also, it's better not to share the incident with too many people.

She took a while to take it in. "And the good news?" she asked, hoping for a pick me up.

"I'm your bodyguard" he said with a small smirk.

"What!?" she shouted. "You're my bodyguard?! Doesn't that mean-"she was cut off my Natsume before she could finish.

"That I get to be with you wherever you go? Yes it does mean that" he said with a smirk.

She sighed in frustration and then thought about what was happening.

"Well, then" she said as she looked up into his eyes. "I guess you have plenty of time to make me fall in love with you" she said with a smile.

He was surprised at this but kept his stoic face on. "Yeah" he replied as he sat on her bed. There was a moment of silence until the door slammed open. It was Hotaru with her usual emotionless face on.

"Hotaru?!" she called in surprise while breaking into a large smile. Instead of looking at Mikan, Hotaru focused her attention on Natsume.

"What did you do to her Hyuuga? Why is Mikan in your room, in _your bed_" she said as she came closer with a pissed off face on. Mikan didn't understand what was happening and so she just watched the glaring war that happened between them. He rolled his eyes and looked at the Annoying inventor that was Mikan's best friend.

"I didn't do anything to her you idiot" he said as he glared at her.

She then looked at Mikan and closely studied her. Her clothes were intact, her hair wasn't in a mess, there were no signs of _love marks_ and her lips weren't swollen either. She decided that nothing had happened between them but she was still suspicious.

"Mikan, what happened?" she asked

Mikan told her the whole story and ended by telling her that the AAO was after her as well as Natsume and that he was also her bodyguard. Hotaru was not amused with the news and especially not happy with Natsume been her bodyguard. She then looked back to Natsume who was smirking from the mention of the bodyguard part.

BAKA BAKA

Two shots from Hotaru's Baka gun hit Natsume straight on the target, Natsume's forehead. It hit him hard and he fell off the bed.

"What the hell Imai!" he said as he rubbed his head, getting back up again.

"You better not try anything funny" she said with a glare before she left the room, slamming the door so hard that it vibrated the building. Mikan seriously thought the door was going to collapse but it didn't. _That is one hell of a door _she thought as she looked back to Natsume who was clearly pissed off.

"Ne, Natsume?" she said as she tugged on his shirt.

"What!" he snapped

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean" she said pouting. "I was just going to ask you about what I should do since I can't walk yet" she said as she tugged on the blanket. This is where his plan fell into place.

"I guess you'll have to stay here for the night" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Ehh! But, I can't stay in your room! Where will you sleep!?" She said as she gestured to the king size bed she was on.

There was a sofa but she obviously hadn't noticed since she was so dense. To reply to her question, he climbed in the king bed next to her and lay there with his usual stoic face.

"What the hell! Why can't you sleep on the sofa!" she shouted as he tried not to curse. She _did_ have a brain after all.

"Why would I sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good spot on the bed here" he said nonchalantly.

"B-because, we can't sleep in the same bed together" she said with a huge blush on her face. "I'll go back to my room!" she suggested hopefully.

"Un? Then that would mean I would have to_ carry you_ to your room followed by sleeping in your bed instead" he said turning his head toward her.

"Why would you have to stay with me!?" she shouted as she tried to avoid those dreamy crimson eyes.

"Well that's because" he leaned closer to her making her blush turn to scarlet. "I'm your bodyguard" he finished.

She then was somehow able to turn the other way irritably and covered herself with the blanket to hide her red cheeks. She fell to sleep after a while and he got out of bed to turn off the light before returning to his spot on the bed. He found the land of peaceful slumber a few minutes later.

* * *

She woke up to find that it was still dark and that she could move her legs properly. She had had a nightmare and woke up in fright. She then turned her head to see Natsume peacefully sleeping. He looked so innocent and sorta _cute. _She then dismissed that thought and sat up, turning her body to get off the bed. She wanted to sleep in her own bed away from Natsume. She was about to get up when two arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her back. She found Natsume had woken up and pulled her back to his chest and they were _very_ close together. Leave it to a Dangerous class student to be alert all the time. She blushed madly and tried to get out of his grip but it was like iron. She then felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Stay here Mikan" he said in a low whisper that made her stop struggling. He then pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her hair.

"Stay here with me" he said with his heavenly voice. She was melting from it.

Her blush turned crimson and her heart was on the verge of exploding but she didn't have a choice. He had her in an iron grip and she still didn't have the energy to hit him. She figured she couldn't do anything but stay there. Plus, she actually kind of liked been this close to him. She then realised what she was thinking and shook the thoughts away. She can't be thinking of this. She didn't like him. She hated him, so why did she feel so…comfortable. She then found herself drifting back to the world of slumber.

* * *

**Me: See, wasn't that fun! **

**Mikan: WHAT! *Runs at Natsume and tackles him* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Natsume: Jeez Polka dots, your the one on top of me...**

**Mikan: *blushes and gets off***

**Me: *laughs* I can't wait to hear the reviews for the later chapters...**

**Natsume: *smirks***

**Mikan: You helped her write it didn't you Natsume!**

**Me: *laughs* UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Natsume: Please Review guys. It makes Kyou motivated to write 'better' things...**

**Mikan: NOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Apologies

**Me: Hey Guys, the next chapter is here! I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this series.**

**Mikan: I'm not! What the hell is wrong with you anyway!**

**Natsume: Hmmm, I don't know, I kinda like this series**

**Me: *punches Natsume's shoulder and laughs* Of course _you_ would Natsume. And Mikan, I make you pretty damn awesome in this series.**

**Mikan: R-Really?**

**Me: Yeah, Of Course! The main character always has to badass and epic. **

**Mikan: Cool!**

**Me: (hehehe, but Natsume has many good moments...) *cough*  
**

**Mikan: What were you laughing about Kyou?**

**Me: NOTHING! ****I don't own Gakuen Alice! T^T**  


* * *

"P—KA, WAKE U—"

"OI –OLKA WAKE UP"

"OI POLKA DOTS WAKE UP!"

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes and quickly sat up, hitting her head against Natsume's. HARD.

"Ow!" they shouted in sync. Mikan had definitely woken up.

"What the hell Natsume!" she shouted, rubbing her head.

"I should say the same!" he said as he got up from the bed and walked toward the Mirror, fixing his wet hair. He was such a narcissist. He had obviously just showered and he was dressed in dark jeans, a red long sleeved shirt covered with a black t-shirt. He was handsome, she gave him that. He then turned around to Mikan with a death glare that she happily returned.

"Why are you still here Polka" he said through his teeth. He was truly pissed off.

"Oh, Dear Natsume, I thought you wanted me to stay" she said with an innocent smile, growling the word 'stay' at the end. She then looked at the clock to see that it was 7:36am.

"I was having such a nice dream" she said as she turned her head to find Natsume back on the bed, a few inches from her face. She almost fell back off the bed but he caught her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised so she tried to push away from him but he had a lot more strength than her and she was still a little weak from yesterday. The kiss was delicate yet passionate, deep, needing, gentle, apologetic and thoughtful. She didn't know a kiss could hold so many emotions. She breathed in his dreamy scent. It was mixed with expensive cologne and soap this time. Her heart was beating faster than it had with the last few kisses and her face had reached a new type of red. He was dangerous for her with those crimson eyes, low sexy voice and that hair, oh that hair that looked good all the time. Not to mention everything else. She knew this deep down but his ego, selfishness and attitude hid all of this from her sight and she just grew to hate him ever since her first day where he _stole_ her panties when she was 10. Ever since, Ruka had made it up by been nice and helpful but Natsume stayed the same and also kept calling her Polka dots. Now she found that he liked her all this time and he was now kissing her, while she was running low on oxygen. He noticed this and pulled away.

"Natsume! What hell was that for!?" she asked with anger in her eyes, breathing heavily.

"That, my dear, was for your attack before" he answered with and evil smirk on his face, referring to the clash of their heads earlier on.

Before she could go off at him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. She was surprised and was not used to walking yet so she started to fall and had to use his chest to stop herself so she didn't fall on her face. He then steadied her and she then was ready to walk. Without looking back, she walked to the door, walked out and clos-*cough*-slammed it harder than Hotaru had which he didn't think was possible.

He then stared at the door with a wide smirk on his face.

"She too cute for her own good" he said to himself. "And way too interesting" he added before he turned to his bedside table and grabbed a manga.

She stomped to her room and walked in, slamming her door, but not as hard as she did to Natsume's door. She then leaned against her door and slid down against it and put her head in her hands.

"That was too close" she sighed in her hands. "Why does he have to like _me_ of all people?! And why the hell am I falling for him!" she growled in frustration. She then showered and got dressed after she finished cursing herself. She wore a white tank top with a chiffon yellow miniskirt and white ballet flats. Since it was cold, she bought a long, double side chiffon yellow coat to match. She left her hair down, hoping it would keep her warm through the day but wore sugar pink ear just in case. She went outside, oblivious to all the guys looking at her as she was the angel they thought she was. She didn't know how, but she even had a fan club that was as big as Natsume's. It took her months to find out as well. When she walked outside, she saw Ruka just up ahead and called his name.

"Ruka-pyon!" she called to him. He responded to his name and turned to see his crush. He looked at what she was wearing and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Morning Ruka-pyon!" she said sweetly as she was now standing right across from him. She noticed his red cheeks and got suspicious.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, are you sick? Your cheeks are a bit red" she said as she lifted her hand to his forehead to check if he had a temperature. He blushed more when her hand got to her forehead and then gently got her hand and took it away.

"I-I'm fine Sakura-san" he said, trying not to stutter.

She then smiled in relief which made his heart beat faster. She also had her hair out which wasn't something that happened a lot. He then thought he should cut off the silence.

"I'm going to check on the animals" he said as he pointed in the direction of where he was heading. "Wanna come?" he asked politely.

"You bet!" she said as her smile got wider and more beautiful. Before he started blushing again he turned around and headed in the direction of the barn. They talked on the way and she told Ruka that she had to have Natsume as a bodyguard. He had known most of it because Natsume had called and told him. He listened nonetheless because one, they would have nothing to talk about and two, he liked hearing her voice. When they got to the barn, Ruka and Mikan fed the animals and he made some changes to get them so it was ready for the winter. When they left, they went to get some lunch where they found Natsume. Ruka pointed him out but she ignored him and sat down at another table. None of her friends were there and she _definitely_ did not want to sit next to Natsume. She started eating and Yuu came and sat with her since she was sitting alone and none of his other friends were there. Her smile lit up and they talked until both of them had finished. Natsume on the other hand, knew he had done something wrong and started sulking. Ruka laughed at his state.

"Natsume, aren't you her bodyguard? Shouldn't you be with her?" Ruka said hopefully to lighten his spirits. Natsume's eyes lit up and he went over to Mikan.

"Oi Polka" he said, interrupting their conversation about Hotaru.

She glared at Natsume. "What is it Natsume" she said grouchily.

"What do you mean? I'm your bodyguard right? I have to be here" he said with his usual stoic face. She had forgotten about the 'with her all or any the time thing'. She then excused herself from Yuu, saying they would continue the conversation another time. She stood up and walked past Natsume and he followed her. She walked back to her dorm and when she got to her room he walked in as well and closed the door so they were alone. She looked down as her fists shook in anger.

"Natsume! Just" she was about to shout but she lowered her voice to normal instead. "Please leave"

He didn't know how much he had pissed her off but he left since he thought he would be killed if he stayed. He left the room and she could finally calm down. The next day, she stayed in to do homework and study a bit. At about 2:00pm, Natsume had gotten bored so he went to her room with a manga, using his bodyguard excuse and read manga on the couch. She did feel a bit safer with him there since she was slightly scared from the AAO still but she was still annoyed at him. She went with him to the cafeteria and met up with her friends. She went back to her room _alone_, thank god, and went to sleep. The next day on Monday, she had to wake up early to get ready for school. She showered and got dressed in her uniform. She had grown taller since her skirt was getting shorter on her. She knew she should get a new skirt soon. She then got the rest of herself ready and left 20 minutes before her classes started. When she got in the classroom, most of the class was there since there were only 10 minutes till it started. When she got to her desk, she found a large, wrapped present. It was wrapped in polka dot wrapping paper so she knew who it was from. She looked at him to find him reading his manga then looked back to the present. She opened it and found 10 _large_ boxes of fluff puffs as well as a small card saying sorry. A smile appeared on her face but _ten_ boxes!? And _large _boxes at that. She stomped over to Natsume to see him reading his manga, not noticing her.

"Natsume, Why would you give me _ten, large _boxes of fluff puffs!?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well…" he said as he looked away from his manga to her. "Eleven would have been too much" he said with a large smirk on his face. She stomped back to her desk and put the box away. First lesson was English so they were just reading for a book report. Mikan wrote a note and launched it with a rubber band that hit Natsume straight in the forehead. He grumpily took it and opened it. It read 'Thank you' and he almost smiled but he had to keep his stoic face on. They then went back to reading and went through the rest of the day. It went quite fast but it was a good day nonetheless. Mikan was in a good mood and skipped to her dorm to get dressed. She hadn't seen Natsume follow her or seen him around so she figured he had stuff to do. Not that she wanted him there… she just felt… _safer_ with him around. She found she had stopped in thought and dismissed the thought for later and kept skipping. Mikan was in a wonderful mood because she was going to go shopping with her friends and with all the stuff that's been going on, it was exactly what she needed.

On Natsume's side, he had heard about the shopping trip and was sulking because he wanted to spend time with her. He lay on his couch, thinking of Mikan. He thought about going with her and using the excuse of bodyguard but he didn't feel like Hotaru's torture as well as Mikan resenting him. He thought Mikan would get upset if he came along and ruined her fun so he thought it was best to let her go on her shopping trip. He was about to take a nap but a knock on the door stopped him.

* * *

**Me: Ten boxes, huh?**

**Natsume: Yep**

**Me: Not bad...**

**Mikan: Who's at the door!?**

**Me: *cough* no one you hate**

**Mikan: Damn it! Do you always have to leave cliffhangers?**

**Me: Hey, It isn't _that_ bad. I mean, just try to read the Gakuen Alice Manga. SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Natsume: I know right?**

**Me: Anyway, so if you could Review and Favourite that would be great! (But only if you like the story)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Promise Bracelet

**Me: Hey Guys! I bet your gonna absolutely hate this chapter! *laughs evilly*  
**

**Mikan and Natsume: Why?**

**Me: Well, I think I bought it out of character a bit but, you'll live. Well, you'll to more than live, hehehe...**

**Mikan: Kyou, What do you have planned!?**

**Me: Nothing! Just read!**

**Natsume: *Reads script* What the hell! Since when do I...**

**Me: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

_Recap_

_He was about to take a nap but a knock on the door stopped him._

* * *

He was hesitant at first to get up and open it but he knew he couldn't ignore it. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Mikan, in a beautiful outfit that made his blood rush to his cheeks. He had more control so he forced it back and looked at her in the eyes. She was wearing his favourite colour, red. She had a red plaid skirt, a white blouse, a loose black tie and a red leather jacket that went as long as her skirt. She looked cool, but at the same time, elegant. Her outfit was complete with black boots that ended just under her knee, black thigh-high socks, black lace gloves and her hair was out. He realised she had been wearing it out a lot lately because of the weather. He was dying inside from the attraction but controlled himself and kept his stoic face on. She was lucky he had so much self control otherwise she would be pinned to the wall right now. She then looked right into his eyes.

"Hey Natsume" she said with a large smile.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly his fighting urges

"I wanted to properly thank you for those fluff puffs" she said as she played with her thumbs. She was nervous.

"So, Thank you" she said as she put on her best smile that would have killed her fan boys. It was so cute that you could die there and then happy.

"un" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He too had changed and he was wearing a plain white dress shirt with two buttons undone and dark jeans. She could smell soap and cologne. It was a dreamy scent but she kept her cool.

There was some silence before Mikan spoke to break it.

"Anyway, I'm going shopping with Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru" she said happily.

"I know" he answered, avoiding her eyes a little.

"Oh, w-well I was just wondering if you wanted to come" she asked nervously.

He had _not_ expected that from her at all and stood there with very wide eyes. He just stood there, with the surprised look on his face but he calmed it down. She had noticed his surprise and thought she should add something.

"I-I mean s-since your my bodyguard and all" she said as she focused her gaze at her shoes. He had recovered from the sudden words and now had his normal face on.

"I see" he said as he took his hands from his pockets and crossed them. "That sounds reasonable Polka dots" he said with a smirk. "I have some free time" he said as he walked back in his room to get his wallet, phone and keys. She got angry at the nickname but decided to leave it. They walked in silence and met up with everyone. It seems Hotaru had dragged Ruka along to carry her bags. He was obviously blackmailed into it. They went to the huge shopping square and went through shop after shop, buying things they wanted. Natsume and Ruka mainly looked bored until they came into a jewellery shop. Natsume was standing near the entrance with Ruka when he saw a beautiful promise bracelet that was decorated with small sakura charms (Yes it's usually a promise ring but hey, I wanted to mix it up a little). He took one look at it and knew it would match Mikan perfectly. It was both beautiful and elegant like her. He turned away from it when Mikan and everyone emerged from the store to move to another. He followed and went on until they were all tired. When everyone was in the last shop they wanted to visit, he excused himself, saying that he saw some manga he wanted to buy. Ruka wanted to come with but Hotaru (Thank god) pulled him back and told him he had to stay with them. Natsume left and went back to the jewellery store they had gone to before and bought the bracelet. He walked back to the shop where Mikan and everyone were. They were walking outside of the shop, getting ready to leave. They went back and everyone excused themselves to go back to their dorms. Since everyone only had three star rooms, they went together leaving Natsume and Mikan together, the special star students. Mikan was so happy and couldn't wait to get back and check out the stuff she had bought. When she got to her room, she thought Natsume would go down the hall to his room but he followed her and waited for her to open the door. Before she turned her keys to unlock the door, she turned back to Natsume.

"Natsume, aren't you going to your room?" she asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

He looked in her eyes and then spoke with an emotionless face on.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She hesitated for a minute before turning back to the door. She turned the keys and opened it. She stood to the side and told him to come in him in. He walked in and she followed, closing the door behind him. She had a serious face on now. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"I like what you're wearing" he said quietly. He would have added the fact that she looked beautiful in it but he thought it best to leave it out.

It was rare for her to get a compliment from him so she was surprised, but kept it hidden.

"Thanks" she said as she looked to her feet, rubbing her arm nervously. He then moved forward to her and cupped a hand under her chin, holding it up so she was looking in his eyes again.

"Look at me" he said in a steady and gentle voice. His face was the same but she noticed his eyes were soft and loving. "Don't look away" he added. She nodded her head and he stepped back, taking his hand away. He then reached in his pocket and bought out a box that was as big as his palm. He opened it to show the bracelet and she almost gasped in surprise.

"This is a promise bracelet" he said as he stared at the bracelet like she was. "It holds a promise between two people" he continued.

"A-And your giving it to me?" she asked nervously.

He looked back into her beautiful eyes. He craved her but he held it in. He had more control than that.

"Yes, but this holds a promise. I love you and this holds my promise to always love and care for you". He stopped for a minute and went a little closer to her.

"I will give this to you, holding that promise but you may only wear it when you share the same promise. You have to feel the same way I do, to love and care for me like I do to you to wear this. I don't care if it takes years, I will make you feel this and make you able to wear this bracelet" he said in the most gentle and sincere voice she had heard him use.

Mikan just stared at him hands entwined together near her chest. She was truly touched at his words.

He then closed the box, hiding the bracelet once again and placed it on her dressing table. He then reached for her hands. He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes once again. They were so close that he could smell that intoxicating scent that belonged to Mikan. Tangerine. It was a beautiful scent that he would think about at night. She still hadn't said anything and she was too shocked to talk but she knew she had to.

"N-Natsume, are you really serious about this?" she asked.

"You know I am Mikan" he said gently, caressing her cheek. She leaned into it a little and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again.

"But… Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not great or anything and there are plenty of other girls who are great and love you already. Are you sure about me?

He sighed and intensified his gaze. He then moved his hand from her cheek and moved it to the back of her head. He pushed her toward him and he kissed her. She was surprised but closed her eyes to understand it. She had to focus on what it meant. His kiss said everything for her. She knew he was completely serious about this and that it was only her but she still didn't believe it fully. She got this warm, fluttering feeling in her stomach. Her heart was beating faster and faster every second and her blush was to her roots with its crimson colour. Then, when she thought nothing weirder could happen to her, she kissed back. He was surprised at this and stopped for a few seconds before continuing to kiss her. This kiss spoke his feelings and was passionate as well as longing. He had made his other hand find her waist and she had made her arms find their way around his neck. The kiss got deeper but a voice in her was screaming at her. _What the hell are you doing Mikan!? You hate this guy. YOU HATE HIM. Why are you kissing him! How can you do this with him? There is just no way. Why does this feel so great if I hate him?_ The questions were driving her crazy. She hated him but why was she kissing him? Why did she like kissing him?!

Finally, she had run out of breath and Natsume was nearing his limit as well. They broke apart and caught their breath. He looked at her again, in her eyes.

"You kissed back?" he asked although he already knew she had.

Her blush grew darker and she hesitated to answer. She didn't have an excuse. She didn't even know why it happened, so she told him what she knew.

"I-I didn't know that I had until you realised it" she said as she played with thumbs. "It just kinda happened" she said, her nervousness growing. A smile played on his lips and showed a careful, gentle look towards her. It was a _smile (_with a little smugness hidden as well_)_. She had never seen one but she had to say, he looked better with one.

"I understand Mikan. I understand it happened without you knowing, but this just shows that my efforts are not useless." He stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead then headed for the door.

"I'll be leaving now" he said as he reached for the doorknob. "Unless you want me to sleep in your room" he said with a smirk instead of a smile now. Mikan had lost most of her blush but it grew strong again.

"O-Of course not you pervert" she shouted as she crossed her arms across her chest angrily, puffing her cheeks out. His smirk grew wider and he opened the door and walked out. Before he closed the door he said "good night Polka Dots" and closed it. She stood there looking at the door for a while before then turning her gaze toward the box. It was a plain white and had her name written in gold. She walked toward it and picked it up. She saw the bracelet once again and found the promise written on the inside. 'A Promise to love and care for each other'. She smiled at it but then lost it as she thought of what just happened. She hates him and she knows it. She can't return his love. She snapped it shut and placed it on her dresser. She then opened her wardrobe and changed into an orange silk night dress that had thin straps. It was mid-thigh in length. She then did the rest of her night routines and got into bed. She still had the rest of the school week ahead of her. She knew she had school but she couldn't stop thinking of him. It was about 2:30am when she finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Don't you just love how she finally kisses him back.. **

**Mikan: KYOU! I'll kill you!**

**Natsume: *holds Mikan back***

**Mikan: What are you doing Natsume!? She made you look kind and thoughtful and crap!**

**Natsume: Yeah but, I can't control how she writes the story... If I do anything it will just get worse  
**

**Me: Yes Natsume, we _all_ know why _you_ don't mind..**

**Mikan: Can't you change it!?**

**Me: Carved in stone I'm afraid. Just wait for your turn to be awesome Mikan. I think it might be in the next chapter but Natsume also gets to be awesome. Yeah... A lot of stuff happens. I'm up to around 19,100 words so far in the story. You guys have many chances to be badass, don't you worry.  
**

**Natsume: That many words? What the hell happens?**

**Me: hahaha, well that's for me to know and for you to find out Fire Boy. See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Capture

**Me: Hi! New Chapter! I wasn't really sure about this chapter but it leads to the main parts of the whole story**

**Mikan: I hope you haven't made me look stupid in the rest of the story**

**Natsume: How could she make you something that you already are Polka Dots?**

**Mikan:*Punches Natsume in the face which makes him faint* KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT NATSUME!**

**Me: hehehe...  
**

**Mikan: *Realised what she had just done* Stop writing this stuff Kyou!**

**Me: NEVER! And I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"Well well well" Reo said to himself, looking at the sleeping Mikan. "I thought she'd never go to sleep" he said as he snapped his fingers. Two men in black suits showed up behind him.

"I want you to teleport this brat and me to the portal, and then I want you to come back and get the other brat. Those suits are made for fire protection so you won't get hurt by his fire unless it touches your actual skin. He then went over to Mikan and got out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"This will keep you quiet for a while" he said to the sleeping Mikan and inserted it into her arm. When he put it into her arm, her eyes opened and they went wide. She then saw Reo making them wider but before she could do anything, Reo pushed the back of the syringe so the liquid went into her. Her eyes then slowly closed and her body went limp. He then picked her up and went over to the teleporter. They all teleported outside a portal that was located at the edge of the school. The teleporter then disappeared and Reo set Mikan down on the ground. He had to think, if he were younger or she were older, he would probably fall for her. She was a beautiful person, but this was business and he had to wait for Natsume. This girl was more important to the organization than him but he was still very helpful. He sat down to wait while keeping a close eye on Mikan.

"This brat is too powerful" he sighed to himself.

Natsume had gotten to sleep about an hour of thinking about Mikan. He was in a sound sleep when he heard the door open. It wasn't Mikan since the footsteps were too heavy. There were also two pairs of them. He kept his act on until he knew they were near him and then he jumped up and fired fireballs at the two pursuers. When they hit the men, their suits absorbed the fire and one of the men pinned Natsume down. The other got a syringe out that had the same purple liquid that the other had. Natsume saw it and knew what was about to happen but saw an opening. If you couldn't hit the suits then he would just hit the exposed skin which was their faces. He then looked at the guy that had him pinned down, they were face to face. Natsume gathered the fire into his chest and breathed it out. The guy that had been pinning him down was now off of him screaming, trying to put out the fire in his hair. He then set the other man's hair on fire. Natsume found this opportunity perfect and got some duct tape off his desk. He found that both men had fainted from shock. It wouldn't last long so Natsume quickly got the tape and taped them together, making sure he taped their legs and arms together as well. When one of them woke up, he had a flame in his hand. He put it up to the man's face and put on his most threatening look.

"Where did you take Mikan" he said in a tone that could scare away armies. The man looked at the flame and then back at Natsume. He looked as if he wouldn't speak but Natsume intensified his look and made the fire bigger and blue, nearing the flame to the man's face. The man's eyes turned wide and screamed fear.

"Sh-She's with Reo" he stuttered.

"Where?!"

"A-At the north-east c-corner of the campus. There's a p-portal set up there"

"He put out the fire and then punched him, knocking him out again. He then changed what he was wearing (*cough* he had been wearing his boxers... Calm down fangirls) and grabbed his phone. On the way to the north-east corner of the academy (one of the farthest points from the special star room) he called the high school principal (obviously waking him) and told him what happened and that he was on his way to Mikan. He then hung up and picked up his pace.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry that it's short but I needed to cut it off there**

**Natsume: What the heck? Why the hell am I in my boxers here? And why did I get pinned down...**

**Me: you make it sound really wrong Natsume. **

**Mikan: *sigh* Why am I so easily caught? **

**Me: Because you just are Mikan, okay? Later on I'll make you better so suck it up for now.**

**Mikan: I guess we have no choice...**

**Me: Finally got it through your head huh? Well, My holidays just started so I'll be updating more. Oh, and If I have failed my tests then it's definitely fanfiction's fault...**

**Natsume: No, I think it's your fault for picking up your phone to read it.**

**Me: SHUT UP! TT^TT Please Review! I can only update when there's been at least 4 reviews for each chapter.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Act

**Me: Hi...**

**Mikan: What's wrong?**

**Me: uhh...**

**Natsume: You're acting weird**

**Me: I just don't like this chapter... I think I've written it weirdly**

**Mikan: I'm sure they'll like it!**

**Natsume: *looks at script* I'm not so sure...**

**Mikan: Natsume!**

**Me: I don't own gakuen Alice T^T**

* * *

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? I feel so weak. What happened to me? She saw a small light appear in the darkness. She walked toward it and it got bigger. When she finally got close to it, she leaped through it and she opened her eyes. _Mikan was lying on the floor in her night dress. It wasn't just the floor either, it was the ground outside. She then moved her eyes to Reo who was looking at the night sky, not paying attention. She tried to move but the only thing that would was her eyes. She couldn't move anything nor talk. She also felt the absence of her Alices. What had happened? All she remembered was going to sleep. She then pieced most of it together and cursed herself for been such an easy target again. She then closed her eyes, hoping not to catch his attention and focus on taking back movement and power. _At least I'm not tied up _she thought to herself, hoping to bring a little light to the situation, but not been able to move, speak or use her Alices scared her a little too much. When she thought of focusing on making herself regain power, she thought of Natsume. If she was here, surely Natsume would be targeted as well. She then thought of what happened last time. She found herself being able to feel as if she could talk again but there was not enough power to move anything else. She started to become worried about Natsume and what would happen if she didn't do anything. She then thought of something. It was the only thing she could do until her power came back, other than lying down and doing nothing. It would also stop Reo from coming after them for a while. She then opened her eyes and turned them toward Reo. She hated him but she had to do this for Natsume. She had to make Reo powerless, and then he wouldn't be able to come after them anymore.

"Reo" she said gently. He turned his gaze to her with anger on his face.

"Dammit, it was meant to last longer than this" he cursed to himself. She didn't understand what he was talking about but she had to continue.

"Reo" she said again.

"What?" he snapped at her

"I was thinking this whole situation over all this time and came to a conclusion"

"And?" he asked with irritation his voice.

"I want to join the anti-Alice organisation" she said

His eyes turned wide and his mouth opened in surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I want to join the Anti-Alice Organisation because, I like you Reo and this academy disgusts me" she said, wonderfully acting. She had never done this before but she had seen it done in movies. According to Natsume's information, she was pretty. She hoped he wasn't lying. She hated to do this since she hated Reo but she had to. As this happened, she felt power coming back to her. She could move everything but her legs. She also felt the Alices coming back. Reo was just speechless at this. He had to admit that she was pretty. Actually, no, pretty was a _huge_ understatement. She was beautiful. Of course Mikan didn't know this but she had obviously gotten her perfect features from her parents.

"Really?" he said with an amused tone that made her a little sick. She nodded, showing she could move a little.

"You're pretty powerful to wake up this early from that potion" he said, noticing her movement. "Not to mention been able to move"

"Well, don't expect anything too extreme" she said with a sigh. _I'm pretty good at acting _she thought to herself, and she really was. "I want to follow through with this" she continued. "I hate this academy" she said with disgust in her voice. "Yeah, I have friends, but if they aren't willing to join the AAO, then they can go down with the academy" she said with heartlessness. She hated saying these words but she had to.

"I thought you loved this academy. You seem different now"

"Well, I've been here for six years now and all they do is use you. I could be using my Alice's for much better things. They have pretty tight security here and I'm not strong enough to get through it. Last time, when you caught me by surprise, I didn't know your motive until you clipped that bracelet on me. I would have come willingly and bought Natsume with me if I had the chance. Not that I would like him to come. He apparently _loves _me and would get in the way, since I like you" she said calmly. Reo looked as amused as ever, believing every bit. And people thought she was dense.

"Hmm? Well I like you too" he said, delight in his voice. "But I think flame boy will have to come with, but we can keep him locked away" he added.

She put on her best smile. "Sounds great" she said, putting amusement in her tone. She then turned her head toward the academy buildings. "I can't wait till this dump goes down" she said, a smirk on her face. She then got up, walked to Reo, and sat beside him on the ground. He was watching her closely, just in case. He then saw she only had her thin, small strap, silk night dress on and he saw she was cold. It obviously wasn't the only thing he noticed but he changed his thoughts.

"Are you cold? I should have bought a coat for you" He said as he looked at her. She hadn't noticed until now but she was freezing. She rubbed her hands on her arms in attempt to try to warm them up.

"Yeah you should have" she stated to continue her act. She then got up again and sat down on his lap. This was a good opportunity. Reo was unsure, but then bought her toward his chest where she could be warm which made her sick. Mikan could feel the full power of her Alices and put a hand on his chest. He thought she was just warming up and been intimate but she was nearing her real goal. She powered up her Nullification Alice, and then started to use her stealing Alice. She acted as if she was staring in hate at the academy along with Reo, but she was doing well in stealing his Alice. After a few minutes, she was holding his Alice stone in her hand. It was the same colour as his hair. She then heard a noise in the forest behind them. Reo obviously hadn't heard it but she had and thought she would look to see what it was. She then saw two crimson eyes staring at hers. They were far away but they felt so close. She then knew it was Natsume and winked. She knew it must have been a shock to him, her sitting on Reo's lap, looking intimate. She shot him a look that said that she was acting and then turned back to Reo.

"Hey Reo? When can we leave? I want to get away from here already" she said, rubbing his chest gently.

He chuckled and looked at her. "We need the flame brat first" he said gently.

She groaned in disappointment. "Why does he have to come?" she whined. "I'm sure we can take the academy on our own"

He laughed at this but then looked back at the academy. "I know, but can't you just see this damn academy in flames?" he asked. She turned her gaze toward her academy. She could but it was a terrible vision that she never wanted to become reality. She then knew she had to save it and for that, keep up her act. "Yeah, I really can. I understand now. The thing is, how will you get him to do it?"

He them smirked at me. "Oh, we'll find a way" he said, obviously imagining torture or something. She then knew it was time to move. She got the hand that held the Alice stone, put it to the side of him, and opened it to show Natsume she had his Alice stone. He saw this as a signal and threw a few fireballs at Reo. He heard the crackles of the fireballs however, and dodged it, picking her up in the process. He was now holding Mikan in a bridal hold. She then looked at Natsume, silently asking for permission, and then turned back to Reo.

"I think I can turn a bit of my Nullification on" she said as she hugged Reo a little as much as it grossed her out. "I can bring him to the organisation without fighting" She whispered into his ear. He laughed at this and put her down.

"Do your worst" he said to Mikan before she walked up to Natsume. Natsume knew exactly what was going on but he thought she had thought of a good idea to stall and then catch him off guard. He was surprised to see her awake and moving though. He had described the look, texture and smell of the potion to the high school principal on the way and he had said it put a person to sleep for at least a day, and then numb out their Alice for at least two days more days after they wake. She really was Powerful. He then saw her coming toward him and knew what she was doing. He had to act his best as well as much as he wanted to burn Reo along with the AAO.

"Natsume, I thought you weren't going to come" she said. "Those guys must have given you a hard time" she said with some worry in her voice. She really knew how to act.

"Why are you here Mikan? Why are you with Reo?" he asked acting if he were hurt.

"I was just stalling him. He wanted to leave without you and the others" she said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, leave? What do you mean leave?" he asked

She walked forward to Natsume and held one of his hands in hers. They were warm and nice against hers but she decided it wasn't the time _or_ the situation to think about this. She then looked up at him.

"I want to join the Anti Alice Organisation Natsume" she said as she put on a determined face. He turned his face into an angry one and pulled his hand away. He then looked at Reo with a death glare.

"What did you do to her Reo?!" he asked furiously. He really was pissed at him but he needed to keep this up.

"I didn't do anything to her. It's all her." Natsume widened his eyes purposely and looked back to Mikan (he hated acting like this... So not cool). She then put her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. Their bodies were close to each other and she looked deep into his eyes seductively. Since she was close to him, her heart was beating fast but she held back her blush. He was also in that situation but he could also feel her curves against him and her scent was still unbelievable. He held back everything including a blush and kept his act on.

"Can you join me Natsume?" she asked before she kissed him. It was light and he could tell through the kiss she was scared but determined to get out of this. He made it look believable by kissing her back. Although this was happening, he did it gently and through it he was pouring in understanding and… guilt. He hated that this had happened to her and that she had to do this to get out of it. She then pulled away.

"Won't you come with me?" she asked in a beautiful tone.

* * *

**Me: See? What did I tell you. Terrible.**

**Mikan: .Heck**

**Natsume: This is weird and really OOC**

**Me: I Know T^T Please Review. It will continue next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Burn

**Me: So, here's my continuation. I still think it's weird but since you guys say it's not...**

**Mikan: They said they liked it Kyou**

**Natsume: Give it up already**

**Me: *sigh* anyway... Still on holiday and I'm checking my reviews regularly.**

**Mikan: *reads reviews* how can they like this stuff... **

**Natsume: *reads reviews and smirks* looks they like the matching of us...**

**Mikan: *throws computer at Natsume***

**Me: Jeez Mikan, your quite strong**

**Natsume: *regains consciousness* Not as strong as Shizuo though (Durarara reference)**

**Me: hahaha...true**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Can you join me Natsume?" she asked before she kissed him. It was light and he could tell through the kiss she was scared but determined to get out of this. He made it look believable by kissing her back. Although this was happening, he did it gently and through it he was pouring in understanding and… guilt. He hated that this had happened to her and that she had to do this to get out of it. She then pulled away._

_"Won't you come with me?" she asked in a beautiful tone._

* * *

"Mikan…" he looked at Reo and then back at Mikan. "If it means been with you and to keep you safe" he said as he held her hand in his (Freaking act). She then pulled him toward Reo and winked at him.

"See?" she said as she bought Natsume next to him.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he looked toward Natsume

"In my room tied up" he said like it was the most normal thing. He sighed and then looked at Mikan.

"You two will go through the portal" he said, using his voice pheromone. He then looked at Mikan cautiously which then quickly turned to hate. He couldn't feel his Alice in him anymore which meant she had stolen it.

"You bitch!" he said as he leapt for her. A mistake that was, because Natsume set the back of Reo's suit on fire. It was _meant_ to be fire proof but he was pissed off and although Mikan was powerful, so was he. Reo was extremely surprised at this but was more scared of the fire burning his meant-to-be-fire-proof suit. He jumped off Mikan and took off his jacket but the fire moved to the undershirt. Then, the flames disappeared, but it wasn't Natsume who had stopped them, it was Mikan.

"Natsume! You know you can't use your Alice to that extent! He knew this. Since he had the fourth shape Alice his life was put at risk when he used it. He calmed himself down however he couldn't just leave Reo unharmed but before anything else could happen, teachers and the high school principal showed up. Before Reo could be attacked, he made a jump for the portal and went through but not before smirking evilly at Mikan. The portal disappeared when he had gone through it and Natsume cursed to himself again.

"Are you two all right?" the principal asked.

"Yeah" Mikan answered as she brushed off some dirt on her night dress. Natsume nodded his head to show he was unhurt as well. The high school principal sighed in relief. The high school principal had asked us what exactly happened without all the details (the kiss and stuff). He then barked some orders to everyone else and told Mikan and Natsume to go back to their rooms, but to stay together. She had given the stone to the High School Principal. It turns out that the two men had gotten away but they decided to stay in Mikan's room since his was still a mess from the fight. They just sat on the edge of the bed, next to each other.

"That was some good acting Polka dots" he said as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted as she punched his arm lightly wearing a pout. Some time passed before it was interrupted again.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue again Natsume" she said as she looked at her feet. "I'm such an easy target" she said sadly.

He placed his hand on hers. "Your more powerful than most people" he said gently.

"What do you mean? I couldn't do anything. I didn't even have a whole plan. It was just to stall and hope for the best" she said like he was crazy. He thought to leave it alone and they sat there in silence again. He then stood up and turned to her.

"We should get some sleep. We have the rest of the week off according to the High School Principal" he said as he walked to the door. "Good Night Polka dots" he said before he turned toward the door, holding onto the knob. Before he could turn it, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned to see Mikan.

"Can't you stay here for the night?" she asked as she looked down to the floor. "Y-you know s-since the Principal said to stay together and all…" He was surprised but softened his eyes.

"Sure" he said as he walked past her and went to the couch. She then fetched some blankets from the cupboard and gave them to him. She went to her wardrobe and got some more pyjamas out. They were red shorts and a black t-shirt.

"I'm just going to get changed into some clean clothes" she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few moments later, Natsume had made a nice set up on the couch and Mikan walked out of the bathroom. She did look beautiful but the problem for him was that the black shirt was too big for her and it showed of her shoulders and her shorts were shorter than usual. _Has she been growing? Or did she shorten them on purpose?_ This made him feel crazy but he turned back to his set up and took off his shoes. He would have teased her and said '_are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you in the bed?_' but then that left the possibility of him actually sleeping next to her, and with that outfit on he wouldn't be able to control himself. Mikan walked to the light and switched it off, leaving the light of the two lamps left. She then saw Natsume had gotten into bed and she got into hers. They both lay there, looking at the ceiling.

"Pretty crazy day huh?" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he said in agreement. "I have to say I was jealous of Reo a little" he said before realising. She was surprised he had admitted that but she smiled at him.

"It was just an act Natsume" she said calmly.

"I know, but I had to observe to realise that at first"

"When did you get there?"

"Just before you got up to sit next to him" he said a little hate in his tone. He really was jealous of Reo.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Natsume. I'm definitely not interested" she said matter-of-factly. She then stopped for a second, thinking of another matter.

"Natsume? Why _do_ you like _me_? I mean, of all the girls that already love you to death, why _me_?" she had asked this already but she still didn't understand. She really didn't think she was as great as he thought she was. Natsume looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before speaking.

"Mikan…I'm really not sure. It just happened one day when we were ten. I just couldn't stop thinking of you and I noticed you all the time. I started to love everything about you" he said before looking at Mikan who was looking at him in disbelief. She now felt a little self-conscious.

"When we were ten?" she asked, unsure if that was even possible.

"I know, but I didn't know what it was until two years later" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I see…" she trailed off.

"By that time I had realised, I already made a terrible impression" he said as a hint of regret filled his voice.

"Well…" she started, trying to think of how to cheer him up a little. "Not_ that _terrible" she said as she smiled at him. It was silence after that but the atmosphere was nice. They finally gave in to tiredness and slipped into the land of slumber.

* * *

**Me: So... There's the chapter**

**Natsume: There's not enough henta-**

**Mikan: *throws monitor at Natsume before he finishes* I don't see why you have to be such a perv Natsume**

**Me: That's my computer Mikan! Stop doing that!**

**Mikan: You're the one writing it...**

**Me: *realisation* Oh! Right... hehehe *computer immediately pops up brand new* hell yeah**

**Mikan: Ooh! Give me a rice cooker!**

**Natsume: You should be asking for bigger b-**

**Mikan: *Throws the rice cooker at Natsume, interrupting him* **

**Me: Anyway... The next chapter is where the story really begins! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Nightmares

**Me: So, here's where the games begin. I've started doing character POV's now so, tell me if you don't like it or if you do like it.**

**Mikan: *Reads script* Are you serious? You're mean.**

**Natsume: *reads script* come on, Where the hell is my badassery? **

**Me: ...NO COMPLAINTS!**

**Natsume and Mikan: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_I couldn't move at all. I couldn't speak nor hear anything. I even wondered if I was breathing but was too scared to check. I saw a man with a gun, but it wasn't just a man with a gun, it was a man with a gun that was pointed at Natsume. I watched the inaudible argument happen and then, I heard a gunshot. That was all I had heard, nothing else. It had gone to Natsume. Natsume had been shot and was now bleeding uncontrollably and my eyes wouldn't close to avoid the scene. I tried to run over to him but I couldn't move. I was screaming his name but nothing came out. I felt tears running down my face. Not thinking it could get any worse, the man pointed the gun at me. I started screaming as I heard the gunshot and pain took over my body, before my vision turned to fog and I awoke._

I woke up to Natsume looking down to me, worry written on his face and concern swimming in his eyes. It sounded like he had been calling my name for a while, shaking me. I realised I was screaming and sweating and the pain still shot through me. When I realised, I stopped and looked at Natsume, tears piercing my eyes. They were threatening to come out. I then leaned into his chest and started crying. Luckily, the walls were sound proof. I felt his arms wrap around my waist in a comforting way, and he then pushed me over to the middle of the bed and lay next to me, holding me in his arms as I sobbed. He was running a hand through my hair and speaking in a low and gentle voice.

"Its fine now, you're all right. Shhh, calm down Mikan. He was so warm and I felt like I could stay there forever. He held me tighter in his calming embrace and my sobbing changed into a small whimper and my pain dimmed. He then kissed my forehead and kept running his hand through my hair. I tilted my head up and he just looked into my eyes. I moved closer to him and I kissed him. It was small but he responded and kissed back gently. I then pulled away.

"Don't you ever die on me Natsume" I said quietly and then snuggled into his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent that only belonged to him. I was still crying but it was only silent tears, the whimper was gone. He then pulled me in closer and kissed my hair, continuing to run his hand through it.

"I won't" he whispered. "I promise" and at that, I found myself falling back to sleep. Luckily, I didn't have any more nightmares. It was more like a dreamless, but restful sleep.

I awoke, still in the arms of Natsume. I found that he was sleeping so I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted to, not without waking him anyway. I saw it was 6:47am and I remembered that we had the rest of the week off to recover. I then felt the arms around me tighten, and I looked up to see Natsume, watching me with caring eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah" I said as I grew a little nervous. "Thanks for been there" I said since I really owed him. Like he was reading my thoughts, he gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Helping you wasn't any trouble" he said gently ( and we all know why it was no trouble). I smiled at him we stayed like that for a while. Breakfast was going to be ready in about ten minutes.

"Natsume, we have to go to the hospital to have a check up" I said, remembering what our orders were. "So we should get ready and grab breakfast soon". I said, pulling out of his hold gently. He then looked at me, silently asking if I was really alright. My reaction last night must have made him worry. I nodded in response and he gave me a weak smile and left the room after putting on his shoes. I then went into the bathroom and started my morning routines then got dressed into a deep red sweater dress (a long sweater basically) and some black tights. I then put on boots that ended just above my knees. I stared at the white box that held the bracelet and then, after a few minutes of staring at it, I ignored it. I put my hair up into a bun and walked out to meet Natsume in the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, his upper body leaning leaning forward a little, looking down and hands in his pockets. He was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt that had three white diagonal lines across it. He was wearing his usual earrings that made him look good and his hair was stylishly messy. He wore black converse shoes and noticed me when I started walking towards him. He smirked.

"You take a while to get ready" he said widening his smirk.

"Whatever" I said as I punched his arm lightly. He rubbed it and faked hurt and I grinned.

"You're such a wimp" I said as I grabbed his wrist.

"Let's just go" I said and let go of his wrist as soon as he was following me.

**Natsume's POV**

The incident last night was meant to be kept secret, so in fact, everyone knew about it. Obviously not about the act or the kiss but they knew about the AAO trying to get Mikan and I and that I was her bodyguard. That was also meant to be kept a secret but, hey, this is Alice Academy. I didn't see Mikan wearing the bracelet so I haven't yet succeeded. I don't expect her to wear it just yet. Breakfast consisted of many pointless questions and worry. It probably wasn't real worry toward me though, only to Mikan (because only his fans came to him). We were the only ones in normal clothes as well since everyone else had school. When we could get out of the crowd, we went to the hospital to check if we were actually hurt. Nothing was wrong with us physically but, I'm worried about Mikan's mental state. She was screaming in her sleep and then she started crying when she woke up. If her dreams (or more like nightmares), are doing that to her, then I'm worried what will happen in future nights. I pulled male Imai (Subaru, became an official doctor/surgeon) away from Mikan and told him about her situation. He then gave orders that I have to stay with her at night to one, protect Mikan from the AAO and two, if she keeps having these reactions, calm her down and then tell him about it. I agreed to this and he told her that it was for health purposes as well as it been easier to protect them when they're in one room. She wasn't as annoyed or upset as I would have thought. I thought she would be angry but she stayed calm and nodded. We walked out of the hospital and went back to the dorms.

**Mikan's POV**

I was a little annoyed at Subaru's decision about Natsume staying with me at night as well as day but I think it's safer that way. The AAO thing really freaked me out, not to mention what happened with the nightmare. The AAO seem to target me first so I'll feel better with Natsume, plus, it's not like he'll try anything (…). We walked into the special star dorms in silence until we got to my room. We had decided it would be better to stay in my room since barriers had been put around it. I offered to set up a bed for Natsume, like a futon or something but he just said the couch is fine. It was a big and comfortable couch but I still felt bad that he had to stay in my room when he didn't want to (right XD). We decided to stay inside since I wanted to study because I had been getting behind on maths. Damn calculus. Natsume helped me understand what I couldn't and he read manga. I don't even think he studies. We talked about a lot of stuff and he teased me the whole time but spending time with him wasn't so bad…I mean, I don't _hate_ him anymore, but I don't _like_ him either. Those past kisses, when I felt I wanted to kiss back were just my hormones. I'm 16 so it must be that. I don't like him but he does look good so it must be that. It must be. Just hormones, yeah, it has to be. We stayed in my room and ate lunch since we didn't want to be ambushed by people again. Yeah, I love my friends but I need a break from everyone. We went down early so there wouldn't be as many people in the dining hall for dinner. Hotaru was already there with Ruka. We sat with them and ate, joking around and stuff. All of us left when too many people started showing up. We continued talking until it was time for us to part ways. They went to the three star dorms and Natsume and I went to the special star dorms. I was kind of scared since it was night and I still hadn't gotten over what had happened but Natsume made me feel a lot safer. We went to my room and walked in, closing and locking the door behind us. I usually did before but now I'm more cautious with locking it. It was around 7:15pm now so I did some homework I had gotten from my teachers earlier in the day. Three hours later, I had finished and was really sleepy. Natsume did his as well but finished about half an hour before me so he read manga while I finished. I dragged myself to bed after turning the light off and noticed Natsume, with an arm covering his eyes, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. She then lay down, and went to sleep seconds after hitting the pillow.

* * *

**Me: Please tell me what you thought of the new POV's and I'm sorry it's so OOC**

**Mikan: you better be**

**Natsume: *sigh***

**Me: ...I didn't ask you guys, I asked the readers**

**Natsume: But, we've read it**

**Me: *Throws textbook at Natsume***

**Natsume: *burns textbook* Do you really think you can defeat me with a textbook?**

**Me: You got it wrong. It was a _maths_ textbook**

**Natsume: So?**

**Me: I HATE MATHS! Thanks Flame Boy!**

**Mikan: O_O**


	10. Chapter 10 - Solution?

**Me: Well, this has gotten a bit serious...**

**Natsume: You don't say**

**Mikan: Why am I the one to suffer**

**Me: Because you are**

**Natsume: which translates to: Natsume will suffer later so don't worry?  
**

**Me: Yeah, basically...probably. I really haven't written it yet**

**Mikan: What if you get sick of this fanific and stop writing it?**

**Me: Then the world comes to an end**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_I was again, unable to move and I was sitting and leaning on the wall. I couldn't hear nor talk either like last time. I was too scared to breathe as I saw the same man, arguing with Natsume. I then saw cuts appear on Natsume's arm and watched him scream and hold it tight. The man was using wind to cut Natsume. He kept cutting, his chest, then his left leg, his other arm, his face, and it kept on going. All I could do was watch him been tortured but I did hear something while this happened. I could hear Natsume's screams of agony. It kept happening while I was again, crying and shouting his name out. No word's came out, only tears and sounds of agony from Natsume. My heart was dying inside of me, and then Natsume fell to the floor, dead glass eyes looking at me. My heart ached but then my heart almost stopped completely as the man turned to me. He moved his hand in a sweeping motion and pain shot through me. He had targeted my stomach first and was about to cut again when fog came into view._

I saw Natsume above me again, shaking me and calling out my name. This time he was on my bed, next to me. I had been screaming again. I again, leapt onto his chest and cried loudly, flashes of the dream coming into view and pain I felt seething through me. Natsume leaned against the headboard and held me between his legs, my back to his chest as he stroked my hair again. He said the same gentle, calming words he did the night before. My sobs stopped, leaving silent tears running out. He then put his arms around my waist tightly, bringing me closer to his chest. When I stopped crying, we sat there saying nothing until Natsume asked me something unexpected.

"Mikan… What have you been dreaming about?" I turned my body slightly in his embrace and looked at him with a blank face. My eyes filled with tears once again and I turned to face him, only to collapse in his chest again. He stroked my hair again to calm me.

"I'm sorry Mikan, you don't have to answer right now." He held me tighter in his embrace and soon I fell asleep in his arms to the blank, restful sleep that I had experience the night before.

I awoke to find Natsume gone. I looked around the room and panic filled me when I couldn't see him. I jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, only to be stopped by the knob turning. Natsume opened the door and was surprised to find Mikan there, close to crying. He had wet hair and clean clothes on, meaning he had gone to shower and change. Relief filled me and I turned toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Natsume but can you leave for a while so I can get ready?" I called back toward the door. I turned back toward the bathroom, about to take another step when two arms snaked around my waist and made me jump.

"N-Natsume!" I said in surprise.

"Mikan…" he whispered gently in my ear. "We need to talk about your dreams" he said calmly. I turned around and thought about what to do, but nodded and he pulled me to the edge of the bed and sat me down next to him.

**Natsume's POV**

I had to leave to call male Imai about what had happened last night and then showered and changed. I thought of what Mikan had said to me the night of the attack. She had said for me not to die on her after she woke up screaming and broke down crying. I don't understand what's happening but I need her to tell me. I need to help her before it gets worse. I quickly rushed to her room and saw a nearly crying Mikan about to reach for the knob. I saw the panic in her eyes turn to relief and she turned heading for the bathroom. I faintly heard her asking me to leave but I ignored it and ran up to her, holding her back by the waist, pulling her toward me. I need to know what was happening. She called my name in surprise but I ignored it.

"Mikan…" I started. "We need to talk about your dreams" I whispered gently in her ear. I was expecting her to break down or run but she nodded so I took her to the edge of the bed and sat her down next to me.

**Mikan's POV**

I was scared to talk about it but I knew I had to tell him. He had been the one to calm me down and be there for me so the least I could do was tell him.

He looked at me with concern and curiosity before he talked.

"Tell me what you've been dreaming of Mikan" he said gently, placing his hand on mine. My eyes could feel tears trying to break through but I held them back. I looked in his deep crimson eyes to distract me and finally sighed.

"I dreamt of death". I said blankly, holding in tears.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan explained both dreams and what had happened. She said that she hadn't been able to move or hear except for the worst things, the gunshot and the screams. She said that she had to watch me die and when I did, she was targeted. Then she told me that the pain from the dream shot through her, even after she woke up. She was crying but only held tighter to my hand, looking me straight in the eyes. When she had finished, I held her in my arms tightly, calming her like I had the past two nights. She finally stopped crying and went to shower after I left the room. I leaned against the wall outside her room, thinking of everything she had told me. I didn't expect her to dream of that, although I hated it, I was a little pleased to find she had that much worry for me. I guess the care part of the promise is coming along.

**Mikan's POV**

When Natsume left, I showered and got dressed. I was wearing a pink-grey lace skirt, a white singlet and a grey jacket (which cost a fortune mind you). I matched the outfit with white boots that ended just under my knees and my grey socks went up to my thighs. I chose to keep my hair out since it was especially cold that morning, leaving a few short days to winter. This means the Alice festival and Christmas is coming up. I got a better feeling when I thought about this, making me slightly forget about the dreams. I told Natsume not to tell anyone about them, he objected at first but then promised after I begged him. After staring at the white box on my dressing table for a few minutes, I opened the door to see him leaning against the wall, hands in pockets. He faced me and kept on his usual stoic face, but he was silently asking if I was okay. I nodded and we left for breakfast.

**Natsume's POV**

I had promised her not to tell anyone about her dreams and I didn't think it was a good idea, but she begged me and I thought it was only fair since she had told me about them. When she came out the door, she was beautiful in what she was wearing, and her skirt was mid-thigh. She really must be getting taller. I had to hold back myself not pin her to the wall and start kissing her so I silently asked her if she was okay. She nodded and we left the dorms for the dining hall, me biting my lip to distract myself. She still wasn't wearing the bracelet either so she doesn't feel the full promise yet. It will take time, I know, but I will make her able to wear it.

**Normal POV**

They ate breakfast before everyone could come ambush them and went back to the hospital again to check up on stuff. Natsume had to avoid Subaru so he didn't have to speak to him about Mikan. They were dismissed and their next appointment was cancelled since there was nothing wrong with them. Hotaru had been busy with inventions lately so she hadn't had the time or energy to kill Natsume. She was also going to Europe soon for a while to do some business for clients. She usually left randomly to work for her clients and so Mikan was used to it, but she still hated it when she leaves so Mikan was going to spend time with her the day before she leaves which is the first day of winter. She was going to have a sleepover with Anna and Nonoko but Natsume had to say she wasn't allowed to because of health but she understood it was about the dreams. She agreed she would spend the Saturday together since winter started on the Sunday. After speaking to Hotaru, they went to hand in homework and get the new homework for the next day as well as some notes for class. They went back to do their homework and again and ate lunch inside to avoid been ambushed. After school, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko came to visit and check in on them. Hotaru couldn't make it since she was busy which Natsume was grateful for. He surely would have died when she found that he had to stay in Mikan's room at night. Luckily, she only had a tracking device on Mikan and Ruka. Since Mikan had become one of the smartest in the grade (yes, I know) they talked about the homework and new class units. She got better marks in the tests than Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and even Hotaru. Natsume always got the same marks as her and always tied on the top students. They were both at least third but Mikan had sometimes aimed for top to visit her grandpa. When she had gotten the best marks in the grade, Natsume always got half a mark lower (on purpose no doubt). This year she was aiming for top again and Natsume would make sure he got half a mark lower than her, god knows how, and let her get first. Everyone then left, bidding their goodbyes and Mikan finished her homework 10 minutes after.

**Mikan's POV**

I had finished my homework a little after everyone had left. I then walked past Natsume who was on the couch reading manga, again, and opened the balcony doors. I needed fresh air after been in the room for so long. I looked at the trees that were in the distance. Nature always calmed me.

"Hey Polka dots" Natsume called from behind.

"Natsume! It told you not to call me that. If you don't I'll slap you every time you say it. I turned around at him and I saw he didn't think I was serious but I gave him a glare.

"Fine" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then looked at me and I saw concern fill his eyes.

"What are you going to do about tonight?" he asked with a low voice. She knew he was talking about the Nightmares.

"What should I do? I can't think of anything that will help" I said truthfully. I don't think anything could help me right now.

"I was thinking about it today" he said. "Tell me, for the past two nights, when was it that you didn't have the nightmares anymore?

I thought about it for a second. "When you calmed me down and…" her eyes went wide for a moment. I realised what he was getting at. "When you were sleeping with me" (no, it's not how you pervs think) I said with realisation in my voice.

"Yes, you went to sleep in my arms and you stopped having any more nightmares" he said matter-of-factly. He had a straight face on, seriousness in his voice. He wasn't joking about this.

"It may just me a coincidence but I want to check Mikan. These aren't just normal nightmares. You dream of me dying, usually painfully, and then it turns to you. You wake up screaming and you still feel the pain from the dream. It isn't normal."

I stood there, thoughts rushing through my mind. It really wasn't anything I had experienced before and it was true that I stopped having the nightmares when Natsume had calmed me down and held me to get back to sleep. Since he was the one in my dreams, it made a little sense. After a few minutes of thinking, I looked up at Natsume and nodded.

"Only once. If I don't have a nightmare related to my previous ones, I'll let you tell someone about it. If I do, we have to keep it a secret and wait till it sorts itself out" I said, matching his seriousness. I then thought about something. "And if you try anything Natsume, I'll let Hotaru on you so she can deal with you" I said threateningly, although I didn't think he would do anything in this situation, as perverted as he might be. He nodded and I stayed on the balcony a little while longer. I started to grow nervous about it but I knew it was necessary. The pain I was going through, not to complain, was awful. It was nothing I have ever felt. I then went and showered while Natsume went to dinner. I told him I wasn't hungry and I really wasn't. There was too much to think about instead of eating. I showered for about 20 minutes and then walked to my closet after combing my hair, like usual. I got out my favourite Pyjamas. I wore shorts with light and dark pink stripes and a long sleeve shirt. I then finished the rest of my night routines and then went on the balcony. The cold breeze helps you think and cool your head. Although I felt a little cold, I needed the cool air. Suddenly, I felt warm all of a sudden.

"You shouldn't be out here alone you know" a voice came from behind me. Now I know who warmed me up.

"It's only for a little while Natsume" I said as I turned to him. "Besides, it's a good place to think"

"You were lucky to be up here. I got a nice long lecture from that idiot inventor" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Don't call her that! Jeez" I said. "She's not as bad as you think Natsume. She's a lot like you, you know".

"Don't compare me with her Polka dots" he said with a small smirk.

I marched up to him and slapped the back of my hand on his chest.

"I told you not to call me that! Next time it'll be your face" I said angrily. It really did get on my nerves when he calls me that. I then looked at the clock to see it had turned ten. How long had Hotaru been lecturing him? And how long had I been standing out here? I found that my eyes were hurting from lack of sleep.

"We should go to bed Natsume" I said, walking past him to turn the light off. When I touched the light switch, I remembered what Natsume and I had agreed on. I was nervous but it was something we had to confirm. As much as I dislike Natsume, I have to do this as embarrassing as it is. I turned around and got into my bed and Natsume got in next to me. My heart got faster and I felt hot blood rushing to my cheeks. It got worse when he put his arms around my waist and held me close. I tried to relax, knowing that this is what had to be done to fix my painful nightmares. I then felt warm and my eyes fought sleep. Then, they finally gave in and I went into the world of slumber or… did I.

* * *

**Natsume: Why am I way less pervy than usual?**

**Me: Because your trying to make it up to Mikan**

**Natsume: make up what?**

**Me: Your 'impression'**

**Natsume: Hey, my impression was awesome. Just look at the manga.**

**Me: *sigh* Whatever. Maybe later.**

**Mikan: NOOO! (T_T)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Pain Lingers

**Me: Hey Guys, first off I'd like to apologize for the late update. Holidays have ended and I'm back at school -.-**

**Natsume: What kind of excuse is that?**

**Me: One that you'll have to believe flame boy. Anyway I have updated and I will keep updating when I can.**

**Mikan: Honestly, I'd still rather you ditching the story.**

**Me: You know, just for that, I'm giving Natsume another chance to kiss you later. **

**Mikan: What!? **

**Me: I love Power... right Natsume?**

**Natsume: hn**

* * *

_It was the same. I couldn't move, talk nor hear anything again. It was the same man with nothing in his hand, but the one thing that wasn't the same was Natsume. He wasn't there. I felt relieved but then the man came towards me and punched me in the stomach. It hurt like hell x200. This time the man had the strength Alice. Great, just what I needed, but at least Natsume wasn't here. There was a problem though. The fog hadn't come yet and the man aimed for my face. Still no fog in view. He then punched me in the stomach again, kicking it as I fell to the side. He stomped on me and continued beating me, until finally the fog came._

I saw Natsume shaking me to wake up and found I had been screaming again. I stared at him for a second but then the pain hit me and it felt twice as bad as it had in the dream. I screamed in agony, tears falling and Natsume had a look of shock on his face, until he took me I his arms and… pinned me down? He had me pinned on the bed and the pain still shot through me. He then leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked at the sudden kiss but I felt the pain starting to go away. I kissed back eagerly to stop the pain even more which made him stop for a moment in surprise before continuing the kiss with more eagerness. His lips were like fire on my lips and my body heated up, numbing the pain.

**Natsume's POV **

I was really hoping Mikan wouldn't have a problem tonight but apparently, life hated me. She started screaming in agony, worse than usual. It also took a while longer to wake her up. She stopped, staring at me for a second before her eyes went wide and her screams continued, only worse. I had to say I was shocked and I didn't know what to do. I doubted me holding her would do much so I got another idea. I pinned her down and kissed her. Her lips tasted so sweet that I never wanted to stop kissing them but it got better when she started to kiss back. I was surprised and stopped for a moment before continuing the kiss. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and I thought that I would be fine to die right there and there but if I did, I wouldn't be able to protect and be with her. I could feel the tenseness disappear from her and we both got lost in the kiss. My mind said that this was just to calm her down but my body had other ideas. It wanted more but I had to keep a hold of my urges.

**Mikan's POV**

All the pain had gone. The kiss felt so right and there were so many emotions shared through it. I eventually pulled away for air and we both breathed heavily. We looked into each other's eyes and my heart was beating so fast and loudly I thought that everyone in the world could hear it. He still had me pinned down but his grip was loose since he was still trying to catch his breath. I could have escaped but instead, after I had caught my breath, I leaned up and caught his lips like he had done to me. The heat enveloped my lips again and this kiss felt better and stronger. When I ran out of breathe again, I pulled away and we were still in the same position. We stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mikan" he said to me. I've heard it from him before but it seems more intense now. I thought for a second before I spoke.

"I-I l…"

BAKA BAKA

Two shots from the Baka gun sent Natsume flying off the bed. I looked toward Hotaru and knew she was pissed. She inspected me and found my clothes messed up, my lips swollen and of course, I still had red, teary eyes from the pain. Hotaru thought that the tears meant something else (remember, she was pinned down with her eyes teary and swollen.) She shot a death glare at Natsume who had stood up. Before he could say anything Hotaru _punched_ him. Yes, punched him, with her own fist, no invention. I think both Natsume and I were shocked and that punch looked _painful_ and it sent Natsume back on the ground.

"I knew this would happen" she said as she pointed to me, still glaring at Natsume. "I knew you would take advantage of this situation!"

"Hota…!" I tried but Natsume interrupted.

"I didn't do anything wrong Imai" Natsume said as he got up, rubbing his cheek.

"You didn't do anything wrong?!" she said as if it was the most stupid thing she had ever heard. Before she could continue, I got off the bed and went to Hotaru, standing in front of her. She shut up and listened to what I had to say. That would be a first.

"He's telling the truth Hotaru" I said, trying to think of something. I guess I had to tell her the truth since I was apparently bad a lying, yet I'm a good actor…

"I-I kissed him. It was me." She stood there, shocked and I then explained everything. She got pissed off when she heard what her brother had said but other than that, she was worried. It didn't show on her face of course, only in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? You idiot. I could have done something"

"I don't think anyone can help me yet. This isn't normal and I don't see what I can do! This is mental pain not physical so there is nothing I can do! The only thing that has been able to calm me down is Natsume!" I didn't realise I had been shouting until I finished. Hotaru had a surprised look on her face, as did Natsume. I slightly blushed and then looked down to my feet. Without a word, but with a nod of understanding Hotaru left but not before giving a look of warning to Natsume. When she left there was silence in the room. I then thought of what had just happened. _Wait a minute! What had I just done!? I kissed back and then kissed him! WHAT THE HELL! (T^T) I almost said I loved him! Damn Natsume and his kiss! What did he do to me!?_

"uhh, Polka Dots?" I heard Natsume say. I found that I had been rubbing my head in frustration. I had to think of an excuse.

"I'm still hurting" I said which was true. I still hurt from the dream. It disappeared when I was kissing Natsume but it came back. It was actually growing….

"Ahhhhhh-owwww" I screamed in agony as I fell to my knees, holding my head. It was actually hurting that much. I don't know where it had come from. It started growing again throughout my body and Natsume came over to me. He picked me up in a princess hold and placed me on the bed. He held me like he had the other nights and soon the pain had left but I had formed tears again.

"Natsume, what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know Mikan, but I'll find out" he said before I fell to sleep without the nightmares this time, but I couldn't say it was restful.]

* * *

**Me: Go Hotaru! Good going Natsume**

**Mikan: What the Hell!**

**Natsume: *smirk***

**Mikan: Stop smirking! **

**Me: Hahaha. I didn't know you had it in you Mikan **

**Mikan: I don't! That was you writing stupid shi-**

**Natsume: I honestly didn't like been punched by a girl**

**Me: I don't know... It might help you out later Natsume. Anyway! I've started writing two other Gakuen Alice stories so I might bring them out soon. Bye Everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Notice!

**Hey Guys. I know! It's been so long! **

**Just a Notice. I won't be able to upload on this story for a while since my hardrive decided to stop working which means my computer stopped working and now I'm using my crappy laptop. I have to fix it and with the time I have left from schoolwork... let's just say it will be a while. I also know I took too long uploading this but hey, I'm busy. Damn excellent subjects... WHY DO I HAVE TO DO WORK THAT IS MEANT TO BE FOR CLASSES ONE YEAR ABOVE ME! T^T *sigh* Oh well...**

**Sorry for babbling. Anyway, blame my stupid computer and my stupid schoolwork. I haven't slept more than 3 hours a night and I always feel like I'm going to fall asleep in class! That's when I write Fanfiction my notebook and read it on my phone... hehe**

**I have also started about 5 other stories but I'm not sure if they can go anywhere so they won't be coming out until I've decided that they're worthy of been on Fanfiction. So I just want to say one other important thing...**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Natsume: chh, Whatever...**

**Mikan: T^T**

***sigh* Well... Back to maths! *grumbles* Damn Maths excellence... T^T**

**BYE!**


End file.
